Marsupilami
Marsupilami is an American animated television series that first appeared on television in Raw Toonage, and was then spin off into his own eponymous show on CBS for the 1993–94 season. The show was based on the popular comic book line by Belgian artist André Franquin et al. There were 13 episodes in the series, which lasted one season and ended on December 11, 1993. Reruns of the show were aired on The Disney Channel (from October 1994 to June 1995), and later on Toon Disney. Each of the 13 episodes would feature one new "Marsupilami" short, then one short either featuring Sebastian the Crab or Shnookums and Meat, and then an old "Marsupilami" short, from "Raw Toonage". As of 2009, there have been two other animated adaptations of the Marsupilami. The original Marsupilami comic stories by Franquin never included a recurring gorilla or elephant character, since these species are native to Africa, while the marsupilami in the comic version was said to come from South America (However, in the album "Le dictateur et le champignon", the Marsupilami escaped from his cell on a boat along with a gorilla). Another change is that the animated Marsupilami can speak, whereas his comic counterpart can only mimic sound like a parrot. Marsupilami This segment deals with the adventures of Marsupilami (voiced by Steve Mackall) and his friends Maurice the Gorilla (voiced by Jim Cummings) and Stewart the Elephant (voiced by Dan Castellaneta). Some episodes of Marsupilami would have him either evading Eduardo the Leopard (voiced by Steve Landesberg) or outwitting a human named Norman (voiced by Jim Cummings). Sebastian the Crab Sebastian the Crab (voiced by Samuel E. Wright) from The Little Mermaid is a segment which takes place in various locations out of the sea after the end of the events of the The Little Mermaid. Ariel has become human, married Prince Eric, moved onto land, and almost never has any time to drop by and visit her old friends in the ocean. Flounder and Scuttle have also moved on with their lives now that their best friend Ariel is living away on land. Sebastian has some new adventures, with some of them having him outwit Chef Louie (voiced by René Auberjonois). The events in this segment seem to show that both Sebastian and Louie moved away from the coastal area where The Little Mermaid took place, even though they both returned in the second movie. Shnookums and Meat Shnookums and Meat was a secondary segment on this show which would later spin-off into its own show. This segment involves a cat named Shnookums (voiced by Jason Marsden) and a dog named Meat (voiced by Frank Welker) who did not get along very well. Their owners are unseen stock characters only viewed from the neck down and named (appropriately enough) Husband & Wife (voiced by Steve Mackall and Tress MacNeille). Husband is always referring to their home as their "domicile" before the two leave their pets in charge while they are away. Cast Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Cartoons